Myōe
Myōe (明恵), originally known as Yakushimaru, is a young monk living in the Looking Glass City. He takes the title of Myoe when his adoptive father, the original Myoe, leaves the Looking Glass City for him and his siblings, Kurama and Yase, to take charge. He takes care of Koto and her sibilings, A and Un, when they arrive in the city. Appearance Myoe has brown hair and blue eyes, and wears a set of Buddhist monk robes and a white scarf around his neck. His adult appearance is similar to that of his adoptive father. Personality He is immature and indifferent to his surroundings. He does not seem to care much about Looking Glass City as much as his older brother Kurama does, but does not neglect it. Myoe is easily angered by Koto and her siblings, which provide comical relief throughout the series. On the other hand his painful past and their parents who left him and his siblings had impact on his personality. His siblings are always saying he is a crybaby since childhood, also they call him stupid when he's still waiting for their parents to come back but they don't and he gets all angry and depressed. Then, when he's with Koto he is always lecturing her and her brothers, always getting angry, so Koto sees him as a grumpy person. Relationships The original Myoe and Lady Koto are his adoptive parents. The original Myoe finds him in front of his burning home seemingly dead before he revives him. He is the younger brother of Kurama and Yase, both of whom are originally paintings created by the original Myoe. When his adoptive parents leave the Looking Glass City, Yakushimaru becomes the second Myoe and rules the city with his two older siblings as part of the Council of Three. When Koto and her siblings arrive to the city, Myoe takes them in. Abilities and Powers With the prayer beads his adoptive father gave him, Myoe uses them to attack. He can manipulate the beads as projectiles, or connect them into a rope, which he uses to constrain his enemies. History It's shown on the chapter about his past; he's in front of his burning house with his dead parents lying on the floor, he falls on his knees and he stabs himself. Later he's found by Myoe and is brought to his house and raised as their own child with the other two who came later on. When the Head Priest of The Shrine requests the original Myoe to do something about his family, who are considered a disturbance, their whole family moves to Myoe's creation, the Looking Glass City, also known as Kyoto. The original Myoe gives Yakushimaru his prayer beads and title before he leaves, making Yakushimaru the new Myoe. The original Myoe tells Yakushimaru that he will need to look over the Looking Glass City until he returns with "the beginning and end." On the chapter about him it's shown how Koto explains to him the meaning of his brother's names A and Un ( Beginning and End) just how Myoe said, then he tells her that the rabbit she is looking for is probably his mother and he will help her, but in exchange when the time they find her comes she will have to kill him . Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Monk Category:Myoe Category:Kyousogiga